


Warmth (Blue Sky Extra)

by wattle



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Blue Sky (Portal)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 11:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11080752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wattle/pseuds/wattle
Summary: I was writing an idea for a small scene and decided to add Chell and Wheately to it.The original Blue Sky fanfiction is by Waffles and can be read here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7434133/1/Blue-SkyCharacters belong to Valve (Portal)





	Warmth (Blue Sky Extra)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blue Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/295572) by Waffles. 



> I was writing an idea for a small scene and decided to add Chell and Wheately to it.  
> The original Blue Sky fanfiction is by Waffles and can be read here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7434133/1/Blue-Sky  
> Characters belong to Valve (Portal)

Warm light spilled through the windows of the quiet cafe. Few people were inside, most were at parks or on walks enjoying the once-in-a-season stunningly beautiful day. A woman sat at a small circular table, her nose in a book and hands wrapped protectively around a mug of coffee. Her eyes darted across the worn pages of the well-loved book, unaware of the stranger approaching her.

“Seems you have a good choice in books,” A young man said, scratching at the stubble on his chin, peering at her through stray strands of dusty blond hair. “Haven’t read that book, but that’s my favourite author, that one.”

The woman looked up and grinned. She nodded, although looked ever so slightly confused at the man. 

“Sorry,” he said, resting a large hand on the back of a chair. “Just was, er, wondering if you wanted some company. Not often you see someone inside and alone on a day like this.” He smiled, a warm smile, blue eyes shining through smudged glasses. He added, “unless you’re waiting for someone, which is cool, I can leave you alone.” 

She shrugged, smiling, then nodded lightly. He grinned, sitting down on the chair opposite her. 

“You, er, you don’t have a boyfriend, do you? Not that that’s a, er, a problem, I… I just,” He trailed off.

“Do you really want to just keep me company, or are you just wanting to get into my pants?” Her voice was small and husky, though ever-so soothing.

“No!” The man said quickly, his face turning red, his hands raised in a placating gesture. “No, no, no. I was just, er, just wondering that if you did have a boyfriend, that, er, if he were to walk past and see you here, he would be jealous, or something..” 

“I’ve met a person or two like that. And no, it’s just me.” She shook her head, adding, “I’m Chell.” 

“Wheatley,” he said, shaking Chell’s hand. He sat down opposite her, glancing briefly at the small, faded menu. Wheatley looked back at Chell, asking, “What book is that?”

She dog-eared the corner of the page and sat the book down. The cover was blue with a pale yellow plant printed on the front. “Blue Sky,” Chell replied. 

The two of them sat, sun still pouring through the windows, a warm breeze shuffling the leafs that circled the cafe. Birds fluttered by, leafs in the wind trailed by insects. The day was calm and bright, full of life. It was beautiful.


End file.
